The Fable Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are the people who perform maintenance activities on the wiki in order to make this wiki and it's content the best it can be. Administrator levels Sysops Sysops are editors with extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. All sysops are promoted by a bureaucrat or member of Wikia staff, and are standardly promoted for life, although they have the right to decline or step down at any time. Sysop tools include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * Rollback abilities. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Not be affected by rate limits. * Importing pages from other wikis. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are editors with extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. All bureaucrats are promoted by another bureaucrat or member of Wikia staff, and are standardly promoted for life, although they have the right to decline or step down at any time. Bureaucrat tolls include: * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Making other users into bureaucrats, sysops, and/or rollbacks. * Removing users from the Rollback group. * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * Rollback abilities. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Not be affected by rate limits. * Importing pages from other wikis. Bureaucrats are not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Rollbacks Rollbacks have a special tool that allows them to revert vandalism much faster than normal users. Wikia staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Here is a list of current administrators. *Michaeldsuarez - Bureaucrat (Active) *GW-Shadowphoenix - Sysop (Active) *JonTheMon - Rollback (Active) *An Hero - Founder (Inactive) *Kadajvince - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *Philnelson - Bureaucrat (Inactive) An automatically generated list of administrators can be found . An automatically generated list of bureaucrats can be found . An automatically generated list of rollbacks can be found . How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator To become an administrator you must be nominated by a user. Self-nominations are perfectly acceptable. It is recommended that you edit the site as a normal editor for at least a month before becoming an administrator. Experience of the site is every administrators most powerful tool. Once the nominations has been posted, other users will comment and vote on the outcome. A conscensus will be drawn by a current administrator, and the final changes made by a bureaucrat or a member of wiki staff. *All nominations go here. *Completed nominations can be viewed here. What must administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrators